Secret of Life
by viviana tully
Summary: A coven of witches are threatened by two misers, Yuki and Kyou, who work for the mysterious figure called Boss. Tohru happens to be a witch with strange new powers, so what'll happen?[AU]


This is my new story, which I have been contemplating since January. Finally I have finished the first chapter, and I am very happy about it. Anyways I have been listening to the radio, and I never knew it before, but it seems like every hour on the hour they repeat the exact same song. Isn't that strange? Well probably not. The point is this, please read and enjoy this chapter of .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

A wagon drawn by two wild looking mustangs passed through the town of Piedra. Throwing much dust into the air, the wagon passed by many pedestrians who were walking across the street. In the wagon's wake were two horses and their riders. Both were young men, however one had grey, somewhat purple hair, meanwhile his companion had a head full of bright orange hair.

These two men were both slender, and aesthetic. Well muscled and athletic, but there was a distinct difference between the two.

The difference was this: the grey haired man rode the horse with elegance and grace. The pedestrians could not help but stop and watch as he passed by despite being afraid of being ran over by the horse. As he passed, some people swore they saw rose petals dance around him, but afterwards most believed that was a fable.

The other man, however, rode the horse with agility and speed. Instead of watching him ride, pedestrians rushed to get out of his way as quickly as possible. No rose petals danced around the orange haired man, however, there was a lot of dust.

As these two men followed the wagon, the orange haired man yelled, "I'm going to get this one, damn rat."

"I'd like to see you try, Kyou you baka neko," yelled the grey haired man as he commanded his horse to speed up.

Kyou, the orange haired man, quite irate, yelled back to his companion, "I'm going to beat you this time, Yuki."

Once he yelled those words, he too commanded his horse to speed up, but after a few seconds, Yuki, the grey haired man, passed by and was quickly catching up to the desired wagon.

Trying to catch up, Kyou pushed his horse to go faster, but the animal was already going as fast as it could; however Kyou would not allow Yuki to beat him to the wagon. Thus he jumped of his horse and started to run, only to discover that riding the horse was much quicker than running.

Very angry at himself, Kyou could only watch as Yuki made it to the wagon, and jumped onto the moving vehicle.

The driver, who had just noticed the extra weight attempted to throw Yuko off as he turned around a sharp turn. Yuki however clung onto the wagon for dear life, and once the turn was over, continued to inch closer to the driver.

For a few frantic seconds, the driver contemplated what to do, but in the end decided to stop the horses, and attempt to run towards the woods.

As the horses stopped suddenly, Yuki flew off the wagon, meanwhile the driver ran off towards the woods. Kyou who was fifty feet away ran after the man, while Yuki picked himself off the ground. With blood coming from his elbows, and chin, Yuki quickly wiped it away, while Kyou ran past towards the woods.

Yuki watched as Kyou ran by, then looked at the wagon and horses. The animals were standing still, and obviously waiting for their master to return. Deciding that it would be faster to capture the man on foot rather than horses, Yuki hit the closest horse's rump, and thus got his desired result. The animal balked, and started to run away with wagon and other horse in tow.

Watching the animals run away for a few seconds, Yuki then began to give chase. Following Kyou's foot prints, Yuki quickly caught up with his companion.

"Where is Nao?" he asked running next to Kyou.

"Following the Estrella River," answered Kyou pointing towards the figure running up ahead.

"How far do you think he'll get?" asked Yuki trying to keep up with Kyou's fast pace.

"Probably keep running for only a few more minutes; Cascada Falls is just upahead," answered Kyou.

Yuki nodded his head, and kept on running next to Kyou, chasing the looming figure upahead. After a few minutes, true to Kyou's word, Yuki could hear Cascada Falls.

The figure running ahead of the two men was nearing the cliff, and had two options: either surrender or too jump over Cascada Falls. Choosing the second option, the figure, Nao, jumped and landed at the bottom of the waterfall.

Kyou and Yuki sped up, and looked over the cliff. Looking downwards, they noticed at the bottom there were many sharp, jagged rocks which no one could survive.

Scanning the area with his eyes, Yuki convinced himself that Nao was dead. His gut instinct was even more correct when he saw a body float to the top amdist the foam and well worn branches.

Sighing, Yuki went to sit on a rock underneath an oak tree. The oak tree was just starting to leaf, but that was not surprsing since the time of year was only spring. In the oak tree was a pigeon, which Yuki did not take any notice to.

Nearby, Kyou sat on a tree stump, and said, "What do you suppose we'll do next?"

"Get the cash," answered Yuki staring at the waterfall.

"Then what?" asked Kyou. "After this mission, why would Boss give us another job. Nao was not suppose to die like that." With those words, Kyou indicated towards Cascada Falls, and Yuki's eyes followed.

Standing up, Yuki shrugged. "It was Nao's own fault, so Boss shouldn't be too mad."

"I guess," mumbled Kyou who also stood up.

Once he was standing he gave a high pitched whistle, which Yuki said, "Do you really have to do that, baka neko?"

Responding to the question, Kyou said, "Do you have a better way to call the horses, damn rat?"

"Well, no," replied Yuki covering his ears, as he watched Kyou who continued to whistle.

After a few minutes of wating and whistling, two horses came running towards Yuki and Kyou. The two horses were both ready to be rode, thus Yuki and Kyou mounted their chosen horse, and quickly rode out of the woods.

Once they were out of the woods, the messenger pigeon flew from out of nowhere, right straight into Kyou's horse which surprised it, thus the animal reared from terror and surprise, throwing Kyou from off its back.

As Kyou landed rather hardly on the ground, Yuki simply snickered at his misfortune, "Looks like you couldn't stay on your horse, baka neko."

"Why you damn rat," yelled an irate Kyou from the ground as he started to stand up.and lunge towards Yuki.

Yuki simply made the horse sidestep the lunge, which made Kyou crash into a tree.

"Really Kyou, you baka neko, be more careful because I don't want to face the wrath of Boss for your account," said Yuki as he watched Kyou rub his head.

Snarling a few incoherent words, Kyou stood up and glared at his companion, while thinking of many different scenarios on how to kill the damn rat.

Yuki watched Kyou and sighed while shaking his head. _He'll never change._

Then Yuki remembered why they had stopped. Sitting in the same tree Kyou crashed into was the messenger pigeon which had been following them.

The bird was rather large and sturdy, and obviously could carry large messages; for in its talons, the bird had a letter.

Seeing the letter, Yuki grabbed for it, which the bird relinquished. Once Yuki had the letter, the bird flew away, but Yuki did not notice, for he was opening the letter.

On the otherside of the road, Kyou watched the encounter between the bird and Yuki. Once the bird left, Kyou was overcome with curiosity and walked towards Yuki.

"Who is it from?" he asked Yuki looking at the letter.

"Boss," Yuki answered reading the signature at the bottom.

"What does it say?"

"Dear Sohma Yuki," Yuki read. "At the time being I wish for you to postpone this mission of killing the politician Nao."

"Well, I guess we don't have to postpone that mission," said Kyou. "Nao killed himself."

"True," said Yuki. "However let me finsih reading this letter."

"Fine," snarled Kyou sitting on a rock, watching Yuki as he read.

"There is a more urgent mission for you to attend to. Cash is at two hundred thousand for the capture of a coven full of dark witches that have been terrorizing the country side of Dneiper. Capture the coven, but do not kill, for they will be hostages."

"A coven of witches?" asked Kyou. "Is Boss crazy? We can't fight them."

Yuki sighed, and said, "We are to capture, not kill. There should be no need to fight them."

"Still," said Kyou. "They have more magic than we do."

"But at least we have magic," pointed out Yuki.

"Yeah, whatever," said Kyou crossing his arms. "Just finish the letter."

"Basically the rest of the letter says they live at Arcadia Cottage, there are seven women, and they have a lot of power," concluded Yuki folding up the letter. "Nothing to exciting from what I see."

"So we're truly going after a coven of witches," said Kyou shaking his head. "And only for two hundred."

"What wrong with two hundred?" asked Yuki perplexed. "The family of griffins was worth thirty and griffins are much more dangerous than women."

Kyou laughed, but then his face turned more serious. "Shishou says women are dangerous even if they don't have magical powers."

This time it was Yuki's turn to laugh. "How can women be dangerous without magical powers?"

"I don't know," said Kyou shrugging. "Shishou just said that women are dangerous. He said that they change the way a man thinks."

"That's not true," said Yuki. "Women are foolish, superstitious creatures who know nothing about the real world."

With those words, Yuki climbed onto his horse, and said, "If you are that worried about them Kyonkichi, don't worry, I'll protect you."

Making a threatening sound in the back of his throat, Kyou showed a clear expression of disgust.

Yuki looked at his companion's expression and said, "That's what I thought, baka neko."

Then Yuki started to ride, leaving Kyou still standing there, towards Arcadia Cottage.

Watching Yuki leave, Kyou shouted, "Today is you last day of living, damn rat."

Yuki shook his head, and thought, _i really hate that guy._

Still watching Yuki's departing figure, Kyou mounted his horse. Telling the animal to go, Kyou followed Yuki meanwhile thinking, _I really hate that damn rat._

And with that, the two men, who were ten feet apart, rode out of the town Piedra towards Arcadia Cottage to find the coven of witches.

* * *

At Arcadia Cottage, a brunette girl was in the stove making the noontime meal. Beside her was a basin full of strawberries, freshly picked from that morning. On her other side was bread dough rising, and would soon be ready to bake.

She was humming to herself a melodious tune, and hardly noticed when the two other women joined her in the kitchen.

"Tohru-chan," said the blond holding a basked full of leeks. "Mayuko-san said to put a protection barroer around the house to ward off riders."

"Okay, Uo-chan," said the girl, Tohru, cheerfully. "I'll do it as soon as lunch is done."

"No," said the other woman who was dressed in all black. "Mayuko-san specifically said to do it right now."

"Oh yeah," said the blonde, Uo. "I forgot, Hana-chan. The moment I saw Torhu making a delicious lunch, my thought went directly went to the food."

"It would not be good if you forgot" said Hana. "Mayuko-san would not be happy, but I too have to admit, seeing Tohru's food always makes me hungry."

"Anything makes you hungry," replied Uo good naturally.

"Yes," said Hana different. "But that's why Tohru-chan has to create the barrier now."

"Because of the food?" asked Uo humorously. "I never knew that every single person who rode down this road wanted a taste of Tohru's food."

Hana made a tsking sound, while she grabbed for a strawberry out of the basin.Once Hana ate the strawberry, she turned towards Tohru and said, "Yes, create the barrier, now."

Tohru looked at Hana completely perplexed. They barged into the kitchen, eatting her strawberries, and saying she had to create a protection barrier.

Overcome with confussion, Tohru asked, "What am I suppose to do?"

Uo and Hana looked at each other; Uo was trying not to burst out lauging at Tohru's confussion meanwhile Hana looked indifferent as always.

Finally, Uo said, "Tohru, Mayuko-san wants you to create a protection barrier using leeks."

"But wouldn't I be wasting food if I used the leeks to make the barrier?" asked Tohru looking at the basket of leeks Uo was holding. "That basket has to have all the leeks that we grew in the garden."

"Nope," said Uo grinning. "This basket does not even have an eighth of the leeks grown in the garden. The plant grows like a weed."

"Are leeks weeds?" asked Tohru.

"Um," said Uo. "I don't know, but that is besides the point. You have to make a protection barrier."

"Yes," mused Hana. "Make the protection barrier."

Before Tohru could say reply, a woman with red-orange hair walked into the kitchen.

"What protection barrier, Tohru-chan?" she asked, walking over to the strawberry basin, and grabbing a handful.

Tohru watched in horror as the woman ate the berries, then said, "Mom, those were suppose to be for lunch."

"So," said the woman shrugging."I want to know more about this protection barrier."

"Um," said Tohru hoping that Uo or Hana would take it upon themselves to explain the request for a protection barrier. All that Tohru knew was that she had to use leeks.

Luckily for Tohru, Uo came to her rescue, "Mayuko-san requested Tohru to put a protection barrier around the house, Kyoko-san."

"Why?" asked Kyoko taking another handful of strawberries from the basin.

"Because Kana-san, just a few minutes had a vision," answered Hana.

Instantly Kyoko's light mood darkened. Turning towards Hana she asked, "What did she see?"

Hana gave a simple shrug, while Uo frowned and mumbled, "We don't know."

Bitting her lip, Kyoko said, "Start maiking the barrier Tohru, while I go find Mayuko and Kana." Turning towards Uo, she said, "Go find Machi, and bring her back."

"Okay," said Uo, and she headed out the door towards the wood. Tohru and Hana watched her departing figure, while Kyoko nodded her head and headed out in the oposite direction towards the garden.

Giving Tohru and Hana one more glance, Kyoko said, "Make the barrier as fast and correctly as possible. Remember to stay out of sight."

Tohru nodded her head, and went to find the spell book as Kyoko left the house. Once Tohru found the book she flipped through the pages and found the spell she was looking for.

"Leek Protection Barrier," Tohru mumbled. "One basket full of leeks placed around the house. Two at a time, while chanting _proteger."_

With those directions, both Hana and Tohru headed outside with the book and basket full of leeks.

Picking up the basket of leeks, Tohru chose two leeks, and started to chant, "_Proteger, proteger, proteger._" She continued in this fashion until she came back to where she began. Looking at the next set of directions, Tohru read, "Take a pinch of salt and chant the name building's secretive name."

Running inside the house, Tohru grabbed a pinch of salt and started to sprinkle the salt onto the leeks meanwhile chanting, "_Arianas, Arianas, Arianas._"

Once Tohru finished, she read the last direction, "Write the names of the people who live in the building, then burn them in a orange candle."

Tohru went into the house, found a orange candle and piece of paper. Carefully she wrote everyone's name, "_Tohru, Arisa, Saki, Kyoko, Machi, Mayuko, and Kana._"

Once she finished she found a match, and lit the orange candle. She watched it burn for a few seconds but then started to burn each slip of paper. Once the last piece of paper was gone, she glanced at Hana who had been silent throughout the spell.

"The spell is done," Tohru whispered in Hana's direction before she fainted because of exaustion.

Hana simply nodded her head, then grabbed a blancket, and covered her friend with it.

And there she sat for the next few minutes until Kyoko walked into the house, with Mayuko and Kana following closely behind. In their wake, Uo and Machi followed.

When seeing Tohru asleep on the ground, Kyoko asked, "The spell knocked her out again, didn't it?"

"Yes," replied Hana.

Nodding her head, Kyoko picked Tohru up, with the help of Mayuko. Together they moved the girl into a bedroom and shut the door. Then they walked into the kitchen.

There Hana was baking the bread, and Kana finishing the rest of lunch. Machi stood silently in a hidden corner, while Uo played a quick game of Solitary.

Seeing Mayuko and Kyoko walk into the room, the group of women stood still, until Machi asked quietly, "What's happened?"

Uo and Hana shrugged, while the three adult woman looked frightened.

Finally Kana said, "I had another vision today."

"Of what?" asked Uo curiously.

"Of a eagle with a double head."

In the kitchen, Uo gasped, Hana looked somewhat alerted, and Machi looked scared.

"Are you sure?" asked Uo.

When Kana nodded her head, Uo shook her head saying, "But we have been here for such a long time. Why start the chase up again now? Now that we have finally settled down."

"We don't know why," said Mayuko. "All that we know is that he wants to continue the hunt and this time he has help."

"What kind of help?" asked Machi meekly.

"Help from two men, but we don't know who they are," answered Mayuko.

Everyone in the kitchen was silent, then Hana asked, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," answered Kyoko, unaware that Tohru had just woken up and had walked into the kitchen.

Hearing the word 'tomorrow', Tohru asked, "Mom, what are we doing tomorrow?"

Kyoko let out a small gasp. She turned around and faced Tohru.

Closing her eyes, with everyone watching intently, Kyoko said, "We have to leave this cottage tomorrow."

"Why?" asked Tohru curious about the answer. She was used to moving from place to place, but for the past two years they had lived at Arcadia Cottage. Now they were to move again, and she wanted to know why.

Glancing at Tohru, Kyoko cleared her throat and announced, "Ryokuto has found us again."

* * *

The end of chapter one. Yipee! I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I want to know what you thought of this chapter, and what pairings you want. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Viv 


End file.
